


The Oneshot in which Tord fucks up

by AceSpace42



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Edd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Stomach Bulge, omega Tord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpace42/pseuds/AceSpace42
Summary: I can’t write porn.
Relationships: Edd/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	The Oneshot in which Tord fucks up

Edd wasn’t quick to answer text messages. It took him a few minutes, and it was mainly cause he was distracted by something else, but when someone started blowing up his phone, it made him snap pretty quickly.

He was about to throw his phone at the wall when he saw the contact name, but then he noticed the urgency in the messages.

**Comrade Elmo:**

Edd!

Edd please answer me!

This is important, please!!

EDD!!!

**You:**

What is it?

**  
Comrade Elmo:**

I need your help. Can you please come to my room?

Please, please, please hurry!

The alpha rolled his eyes, pushing himself out of his chair as he made his way to his bedroom door. He was talking his sweet old time getting to Tord, and he was so glad he left his phone back in his room, he could only imagine how many text Tord had sent between his last one and now.

Edd knocked on Tord's bedroom door, only opening the door when he heard a “come in” from the other alpha. When he opened the door, he was greeted to the sight of Tord’s lab. Lovely, the bastard’s been tinkering. Edd groaned, silently hoping Tord wasn’t going to use him as a guinea pig. He walked into the room, making sure the door was closed behind him, before strolling into the lab.

“Tord? I’m here, where the hell are you?”

“Over here.”

Edd looked to his left, and his eyes nearly fell out of their socket from how wide they went. Tord was definitely where he said he was, but dear hockey sticks, what in the world did he do?

Tord was definitely smaller than usual, and it wasn’t because he was leaning over a table, he actually got smaller by a few inches. His hoodie had gotten bigger on him, so he had definitely lost a lot of his muscle. His facial features had also gotten softer, cheeks and chin much more rounded.

Edd just starred at Tord, eyes darting over him as he processed the current situation, before finally snapping out of his daze with a blink. “Tord, what the hell did you do?”

Tord visibly flinched away from Edd when he raised his voice, and Edd noticed. He was about to say something, but Tord had beaten him to it. “Um, well y’know how I mess with chemicals and shit? Well, I may have accidentally fucked up and spilt some on me and now I’m um,” Tord looked away from Edd, the look on his face showed that what he would say next would wound his own ego. “I may have accidentally changed my dynamic to omega.”

Edd just kept starring at Tord, jaw dropped in pure shock and bewilderment. “How did you manage that?”

Tord shrugged. “It was a bunch of different concoctions, I guess them combining caused a reaction that did,” He stopped and looked at himself. “That did this?”

Edd blinked away the shock before moving closer to Tord. “Okay, that explains that, I guess, but why do you need my help?”

Tord looked up at Edd. “Well, the chemicals changed more than just my dynamic, it completely changed my biology. So yes, I have a pussy now, don’t laugh.” Tord glared at the alpha, who was already holding back a snicker. “It also reset my biological clock, and I’m pretty sure I’m very close to going in heat.”

“So you called me in here to fuck you?”

“Would you prefer Tom do it?”

Edd’s eyes constricted as he bristled at the mere thought. “No. No, in fact I hate that you even brought that up as an option.”

Tord laughed. “Oh please, that would be torture more than an option. I’d be teased and tormented relentlessly by him for doing something this dumb.” Tord smiled. “I don’t need to worry about that with you.” Tord stood up and walked over to the alpha. Now Tord was already a head shorter than Edd at his normal height, but now he lost a good five inches, and the height difference between the two was even more noticeable. It made Tord pout.

Edd looked down at the now omega. “The only reason I’m not teasing you about his fuck up is because you know it’s a fuckup. Why drill it into your head?” He smirked. “I could tease you in a different way though.”

Tord groaned. “If you dare start on my height, I’ll punch you in the dick!” He was about to start on a rant, but then he felt something deep inside him get searing hot. He let out a whimper, nearly collapsing into Edd as the heat only intensified and spread throughout his entire groin. Tord didn’t say anything until the feeling had faded, and all he could say was a quiet “shit”.

Edd just starred down at the omega, eyes dilating as the scent finally hit him. Tord wasn’t kidding when he said that everything changed, even his scent changed, changing completely from his alpha scent. While his alpha scent was reminiscent of a fireplace burning in a long cabin hidden somewhere in a pine forest, his omega scent was spicy-sweet mixture of pure cinnamon.

It was driving Edd wild.

Tord glanced up at the Alpha, face red and already sporting a thin sheet of sweat. He swallowed down an audible gulp. “Edd, please. I need your help.”

Edd was quick to move the both of them back to the worktable Tord had been leaning over, bending the omega over it and stripping his pants and boxers off. The alpha was instantly greeted to the sight of Tord’s new cunt, slick already leaking out of it. Edd ran a finger against it, and the full body shudder that came from Tord was glorious.

“Shit, you’re really sensitive now, aren’t you?” Edd purred out, and all Tord could answer back with was a pitiful “fuck you”. Edd ran his fingers against the omega’s clit a few more times, a wolfish grin slowly forming on his face. “Actually, you wanted me to fuck you.” Tord let out a strangled mewl as the alpha pushed a finger into the omega’s tight entrance, slowly beginning to finger him. “Fuck, you feel so tight, Tord. I can’t wait to stuff my knot into you.”

Tord let out a moan, a wave of slick gushing from his cunt. Just the thought of getting knotted and being bred by his best friend was enough to make him lose it. “Please, Edd. Please, I fucking need it.” Tord was never one for begging, but now, with his brain soaking in omega hormones? He’d do almost anything if it meant getting a knot shoved in him. A high-pitched cry erupted out of him as the alpha pushed another finger into him.

“Do you now? Then tell me how badly you need it.” Edd bent down so that he could nip at the omega’s neck, still continuing to slowly finger him.

“I need it so badly! Need you to fuck me until I can’t walk straight.” Tord let out a drawn-out moan as Edd picked up the pace. “I need your knot, wanna be stuffed full of it. Need to feel your cum in me, please, please fill me!” He heard Edd cuss under his breath, elevating the fingering to scissoring.

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll make sure you get filled up real good.” Edd nipped at Tord’s earlobe. “But first I gotta make sure you’re stretched nice and wide. I don’t wanna hurt you, now do I?” He heard Tord chirp out a “yeah”, seemingly both answering his question and confirming he was doing a good job. The alpha continued his scissoring until he was satisfied with how much Tord was stretched opened.

“Why d’you stop?” Tord looked back at the alpha. He was already panting, so blissed out he could barely comprehend anything. Edd answered the omega’s question by pulling his own pants and boxers down, revealing his cock to the omega. From what Tord could see he was fully hard, and the sight of it had him moaning as another rush of slick exiting his cunt.

The alpha ran the head of his dick against the other’s cunt, moaning out at the feeling, before pushing his length inside the omega’s cunt. Tord let out another drawn-out moan as Edd pushed all the way in until the head of his dick pressed against the others cervix. The feeling had Tord’s eyes rolling back.

“Shit, how are you still so tight?” Edd growled. He knew he had a pretty big package, but he had stretched out Tord enough to take his dick and still the omega was squeezing around him. Tord couldn’t answer him, far too caught up in the feeling of Edd’s dick inside him. He let out a soft gasp as Edd slowly pulled out, only to let out a loud cry when the alpha’s hips snapped forward.

Tord let out a chirp at the feeling of Edd’s hands moving down to his hips, nails digging into the soft flesh as he began his ruthless pace, Tord instantly being thrown into cloud nine. Is this how omega’s always felt? Did getting fucked by an alpha while in heat always feel this good to them? Tord didn’t know, but he didn’t want the feeling to ever stop.

Tord let out an upset wail when Edd pulled out, only for the alpha to roughly grab him and flip him onto his back before burying his cock back into the omega’s cunt. Edd’s hands were back at Tord’s hips, and his pace mixed with the angle had his cock’s head pushing inside Tord’s cervix. Tord’s eyes rolled back, the feeling being the catalyst for his orgasm. His hands shot up to the alpha’s back, nails dragging against the skin as his legs violently twitched. Edd let out a snarl at the feeling of Tord’s cunt getting even tighter around his dick, instinctually bucking his hips to get deeper in the omega.

“Fuck, Tord-” Edd cut himself off with another snarl as he buried his face in the crook of Tord’s neck. He was so close to loosing it, so close to going feral. If Tord’s insides kept squeezing around him, then he’d quickly lose his mind. He looked up at Tord.

The poor omega was already out of it, mind completely lost to its basic instincts. All that kept going through his mind was “get knotted, get marked, get bred”. His hips were weakly bucking into Edd’s, a poor attempt to get the alpha’s dick as deep as it could go. “Alpha, mark me, please.” Tord weakly whined out. “Breed me, please. Fill me with your pups.”

That was the straw that broke the camel’s back for Edd.

The alpha once again picked up his thrust, jack hammering in and out of the omega. Both could feel Edd’s knot slowly beginning to form and already catch on Tord’s rim. The feeling had Tord sobbing, a mantra of high pitched “fuck yes” escaping him, only to cut off his mantra with a high-pitched squeal as Edd bit down onto his scent gland. The omega stilled, eyes watering as the alpha pushed his knot inside Tord’s entrance. The stretch ached, but it was quickly replaced with pleasure as the knot rubbed all the right placed inside Tord.

Tord didn’t even know he was close to a second orgasm until it suddenly hit him, stars clouding his vision as he muttered out a simple “fuck”. He didn’t have much time to recover as Edd was still rutting into him, working ever so closer to his release. He finally withdrew his claiming fangs from the omega’s neck, licking at the fresh mark before moving up to Tord’s ear.

“I’m gunna fill you to the brim with my cum, gunna breed you real good.” Edd nipped at Tord’s ear. “Gunna make sure I get you pregnant with my pup.” Tord let out another whine, eyes rolling back once again. Fuck, he’d stay an omega forever it if meant he got to see this side of Edd.

“Yes, yes, yes! Knock me up, please!” Tord let out another sob at the feeling of warmth filling his womb, Edd finally reaching his climax, hips stilling as he filled Tord up. The alpha let out a content sigh at the feeling, hands coming up to Tord’s stomach. There was already a tiny bulge forming, and Edd let out a pleased croon at the feeling.

Tord was finally coming out of the omega hormones in his brain, and he spared a glance to Edd. Edd just looked back, pupils still blown as he was still buried in alpha hormones. The omega brought a hand down to his stomach, rubbing against the bulge before moving to one of Edd’s hands. He took it into his own and brought it up to his cheek as he closed his eyes.

“I don’t know if this entire dynamic thing is reversible, but if it isn’t, and I get pregnant because of this, you better not chicken out.” Despite his gentle tone, Tord was dead serious, and if his eyes were open, he’d be giving Edd a death glare.

The alpha just gave him a lazy smile, finally coming down from his high and alpha hormones. “Do I look like the kind of bastard who doesn’t commit Tord?”

Tord rolled his eyes, a smile forming on his face. “No, no, I know you’re not like that, but I needed to get the point across.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup. I can’t write porn, but I like writing porn. Might also take suggestions from any comments, but we’ll see about that.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t write porn.


End file.
